Harry Edwards
Harry Ethan Edwards, commonly known as the''' Veteran of Pain and Suffering', is the former protagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in ''The Walking Dead by EDStudios. He was thought to be the last surviving member of the Clarkson Survivors. The former leader of Greencole and now a leader of the NGR, Edwards is originally from the UK, and came to the USA with his friends on a geography t rip, and was stuck there forever when the apocalypse began. He soon became the leader of the so-called ‘Clarkson Survivors’ and devoted himself to his group's safety. In the process, he underwent numerous experiences, including an encounter with adult cannibals, a crazed leader and the loss of his friends. Deeply traumatized by his experiences and the loss of his friends, Edwards has found a new purpose in the defence and leadership of the New Graystone Republic as one of the Three Founders. To this day he carries the photograph he took with his friends, treating it as if it is a sacred artefact. Edwards finally retired from active duty in the Rangers and the New Graystone Republic Paramilitary soon after the Battle of Archangel, marrying Bethany and settling down in the town of Thomaston, dedicating himself to raising his children. Recently, he finally hung up his golf club, giving it to Kyle Granger with instructions to deliver it to Gabriel, who had used the weapon to kill Hector Granger. Personality Although Harry Edwards is known by many alternate names, the most common name associated with him is the title of ‘the Veteran of Pain and Suffering’. Although a few do not agree with this – as everyone has suffered in the apocalypse – Edwards in particular has been through a lot, from the loss of all his original friends; his lack of knowledge of his parent’s ultimate fate (whether they are dead or walkers in unknown to him); the deaths of two women he loved – Holly and Jess – in horrendous fashion; the enemies he has faced; his combination of insomnia and depression, and the long distances he has travelled since the First Year. Since the day he was first called the name, Edwards has proved of his deserving of the title. Edwards is a supremely accomplished fighter, naturally strong and surprisingly agile. Trained by none other than Gaunter O’Kyle – known at the time as the Teller – Edwards has killed an uncountable number of enemies, including thousands of walkers in the twenty years of the apocalypse. His signature weapon is a collapsible and versatile putter club; however, he also has significant skill with other weapons, such as knives and clubs, and the Teller’s Blade. He is also an excellent shot with any ranged weapon. In the first few years, Edwards was a kind, humble and earnest individual, but the chaos and trauma of the apocalypse has hardened him, turning him into a darker and ruthless survivor, willing to go to any lengths to protect his group and eventually his people. He can be cruel at times, and has been known to be paranoid and instinctive; after Holly’s death, he became more enclosed and warry, and can be extremely violent when his short temper is broken, indicating a significant level of mental instability. Nonetheless, he loves his people, and does everything he can to protect them. He is cunning, persuasive and utterly ruthless against his foes. At the conclusion to the Battle of Archangel, Edwards’ years of experience came to pass when he faced all four Frontiersmen Archbishops at once and alone. He beat all but two, one of which crippled his leg. Even in retirement, Edwards is still a force to be reckoned, with his sword cane, but he rarely fights these days, his damaged leg hindering most of his movement. Pre-Apocalypse Harry Edwards wasn’t always battle-beaten, weathered and brooding; it is hard to believe, but he was once an open-faced, hopeful and positive young man, preparing to make his mark in the world. Due to his Asperger's Syndrome, he was never the best with people, but was able to make a few, extremely strong bonds with people he knew; luckily, he had a good relationship with his fellow classmates. Known for his interest in ‘useless’ facts, Edwards was destined to be a scientist, especially in biology, and had a profound interest in entertainment, being a jazz enthusiast. He kept in shape through boxing, using his enormous stature and natural upper-body strength to his advantage in the ring. When he arrived in the US, he often visited a gun range with his army cadet friend Justinas, using is older looks to bluff his age. Always an optimist, Edwards saw the best in most situations. However, when the adults died and the dead took rule of the world, Edwards’ outlook changed dramatically, and he underwent a dramatic transformation; with his youthful days long gone, Edwards has become darker, more ruthless, and a natural leader, respected and obeyed by the people he had sworn to lead and protect. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 Episode 1: 'And So It Begins' Edwards wakes up from a daydream in the middle of a mathematics class. He is threatened with detention if he does not listen. He quietly curses at the teacher, Mr Dawid. Death Killed by: * Shadowman (indirectly caused) * Heart Attack * Hope Edwards (before reanimation) After Shadowman killed his reanimated wife, Edwards flew into a rage and tried to kill his friend the blind swordsman. Shadowman re-broke Edwards' leg, the pain of which severely weakened Edwards' heart. Many years later, after hallucinating all of his dead friends and family, Edwards died peacefully from a heart attack. He was stabbed in the head by his granddaughter Hope to prevent him coming back. He was buried on the grounds of Veteran Ranch. Killed Victims * Mr Dawid (zombified) * The Soldier (zombified) * Gemma (zombified) * 'Ohio' (indirectly caused) * Matthew Mitchell (caused, alongside his fellow survivors) * Andre Mitchell * Kyle Mitchell (alongside his fellow survivors) * Daniel Cottingham (out of mercy) * 'Washington' * Aaron (out of mercy) * Leland (out of mercy) * Declan (indirectly caused) * Smitty * Ashley (zombified) * Stoffman (indirectly caused) * William Carter (caused) * The Architect (caused) * Officer Deck * Jones * Zoe's brother (zombified) * Joanne (indirectly caused) * Bart Rhodes (before reanimation) * Janet * Morgan (alongside his fellow survivors) * Bulldog * Tannerson (before reanimation, off-panel) * Dustbowl * Richard (indirectly caused) * Ben Appleby (out of mercy) * Two-Tongue * James Cottingham * Dag * Holly Parker (before reanimation) * Francis (indirectly caused) * Mikhail * Randall * Frontiersmen Guard * 'Aaron' * New Graystone Guard (zombified, out of mercy) * Katrina (indirectly caused) * Amjori Priest * Frontiersmen General * Joseph (before reanimation) * Gerald * Albert * Jessica (out of mercy) * 'Killer' * Gaunter O'Kyle * Newton * Paul (caused) * Frontiersmen High Priest * Isaac * Abraham * Salt-Upon-Wounds (out of mercy) * Several unnamed Chester Woods Bandits * Several unnamed members of the Hopeville Army * Numerous unnamed Black Forest Bandits * Three wolves * Numerous members of the String Gang * Several unnamed members of the Greencole Lake Bandits * Numerous members of the New World Warriors * 1 unnamed member of the Murdoch Fighters * Several members of the Church * 4 unnamed members of Liam's String Gang * Numerous unnamed members of the Ravagers * Numerous unnamed members of the True Teller Clan * Numerous unnamed members of the Frontiersmen * Several unnamed members of the Site 65 Militia * Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Alex Junior "Come on kid. Let’s go catch ourselves something good to eat,” When Jess Black entered Harry’s room in the Clarkson School with a concerned look on her face, Harry immediately inquired as to what was wrong. Jess calmly revealed to him she was pregnant with Alex’s baby, and she was unsure what to do. Harry told her it wasn’t up to him, only to the parents. After the group’s encounter with the Mitchells, Jess announced the news, and she became the group’s focus as they sought a new home. Her child was born in Bennington National Park, and Edwards and Holly named him Alex Junior. Ever since, due to the death of AJ’s parents, Edwards has acted as AJ’s surrogate father, raising him into a passionate and rebellious young man with the help of his group. Knowing he will not always be around to protect him, Edwards enlisted the aid of the group to train AJ how to protect himself, and eventually AJ became a Ranger under his surrogate father’s command in the NGR. However, although Edwards has acted as AJ’s surrogate father, there is a chance he COULD actually be AJ’s biological father; the reason, it was revealed by Gaunter O’Kyle, that Jess went to Edwards first was because the two had slept together two weeks before, as a thank-you for Edwards saving her life. With this news, AJ felt betrayed, but after seeing a photo of his father does not believe O’Kyle’s claim (although Alex and Edwards looked similar as youths). Although no process of parenting is easy, Edwards underwent a particular struggle raising AJ. Filled with overconfidence, a desire to fight all of Greencole’s enemies, and brashness, AJ was a difficult child from the beginning. The fact that he wasn’t Edwards’ son – at least not for certain – and that both his parents died within hours of each other without knowing them immediately created difficulties for Alex Junior. When AJ was just six years old, Edwards introduced him to guns, instructing him how to shoot in order to defend himself early on. At age eight, Edwards began teaching AJ some superior combat skills to be used for both walkers and humans. He also encouraged AJ to regularly talk to the people of Greencole in preparation for an event he could never avoid: his first kill. AJ’s first kill occurred when he was twelve years old, during the String Gang’s second assault on Greencole. In defence of his friend – and later lover – Sarah, AJ used his bare teeth to tear out the throat of one of her captives, and then shot a second Gang member moments later. AJ later participated in the assault on the String Gang camp, killing several more people. In the subsequent months, AJ became more and more reckless, determined to aid in Greencole’s defence. Edwards attempted to help AJ understand that all lives held value, but AJ refused to listen until after the Soap Factory Massacre, when he was lethally injured on one half of his face by Randal. Ever since, AJ has attempted to fight through pain and constant headaches to live up to Edwards’ teachings, especially now he is a father to Ben Stanton. Edwards and AJ continued to maintain a strong bond, and Edwards is typically the first man AJ goes to for advice. AJ is currently unaware of Edwards' death. Kieron Although Harry Edwards grew up with his brother Samuel in England, he discovered he had another half-brother who lived in America, and his name was Kieron, and they shared the same father. Kieron was a year older than Harry, and his mother had taken Kieron to the US after she lost a custody battle. Because he came to the USA and was near where Kieron lived, Edwards invited him on a day out at a theme park so the two of them could visit. Kieron agreed, yet, when the two of them met, he seemed distracted, for he was essentially meeting a stranger. The two spent the day together, talking about each other’s lives and dreams. Harry described his ambition to become an astrophysicist, while Kieron aimed to enlist in the army, and possibly follow a career in the military. After their day together, the brothers did not see one another for over a decade, until they re-encountered one another at Site 65, with Edwards a leader of the New Graystone Republic and Kieron the head of security of Site 65. James Cottingham “Look man…thanks. Thanks for making sure Daniel didn’t suffer. I’ll remember that…but if I find out who was responsible for all this…I won’t be responsible for my actions,” – James to Edwards while scavenging in Upswitch Way back when, during a time when Edwards was part of the Clarkson Survivors, he and James Cottingham were the closest of friends. They were best friends before the Kickoff, and James became second in command of the Clarkson Survivors. He was the only one amongst them with direct family in the group, and fought night and day for Edwards and his friends. They considered one another brothers, and always had each others back. However, despite his leadership role, James was selfish, only concerned for his brother and sister, and the rest of the group was a second thought to him. He changed dramatically over the course of the first year, changing from sensitive and wary of his surroundings to cold, calculating, and merciless, willing to kill anyone who he believed was a threat. After the Kickoff, and his brother’s death, James became overprotective of his sister Emma, to the point he disrespected Edwards over the plan to travel to Port Collier. He went along anyway, but continuously inquired as to who was responsible for the Clearout, and was sure that Edwards knew who it was. After Emma’s death in the Port Collier boathouse fire, Alex revealed to James that he was technically responsible for Daniel’s death, and therefore indirectly responsible for the deaths of everyone else. James killed – or perhaps murdered – Alex, then left Edwards, Holly and AJ, feeling betrayed as Edwards and Holly knew Alex was responsible. Years later, Edwards and Cottingham became foes, for the now mentally-damaged James blamed everything entirely on Edwards, and was determined to acquire his revenge. He did not succeed, as Edwards killed him in a rage after James attempted to kill AJ. Drew Stanton “I’m glad you’re back. I thought ''they got ya…you’re one tough bastard, you know that? I don’t know anyone else I’d rather have at my side. You being back here, that’s everything, you know…you’re my brother,” – 'Edwards reveals how he feels for his friend Drew' When Edwards arrived in Hometown looking for Holly and AJ, he was pointed in the direction of the community’s west wing, which served as a prison-like area. When he found the room Holly and AJ supposedly were, he was held at gunpoint by a slender looking boy. He demanded that Edwards leave, while another boy told the other to shoot Edwards. However, when Edwards revealed who he was, the boy with the gun allowed him in and revealed Holly and AJ in an adjacent room. And so began the friendship between Harry Edwards and Drew Stanton. However, initially the two weren’t friendly; Drew displayed a large amount of distrust in Edwards, no longer believing in the ‘a friend of a friend is a friend of mine’ ideology. However, when Edwards proved the kind of man he was, with powerful morals and a dedication to protect those he cared about, Drew took a likening to Edwards, and has accompanied him ever since the escape from Hometown. Edwards and Stanton are nearly polar opposites: Edwards is commanding, sometimes cruel, instinctive, and, in the early days, nervy, yet commanding and just, devoted to those he cared about; Drew was kind-hearted and far more thoughtful, and still a natural leader. Despite this, the two complement each other perfectly, and consider one another brothers. Edwards trained Drew in advanced combat, and the pair acted as ‘godfathers’ to each others children (or surrogate child, in Edwards’ case). Edwards was especially close to Drew’s daughter, Sarah, who served as his right hand girl. However, the two have had shaky moments, especially during the period of Francis’ return, when Drew and Becky fell out and Edwards and Becky had a romantic relationship. However, Drew forgave him, due to Edwards going through a difficult mental state and he and Becky were – briefly - not together Edwards and Drew were joint leaders of Fort Clarkson and two of the Three Founders of the NGR. After the Battle of Archangel, both retired, with Edwards residing in Thomaston to raise his twin children and Drew retiring to a reclusive farm with a new lover. Bethany "I love you. I ain't gonna hide that anymore," - 'Edwards makes his relationship with Bethany public' Very few ever expected Edwards to move on from his deceased girlfriend Holly; however, nobody expected this partnership to come to fruition, much less result in marriage and parenthood. Bethany was married to David until his death, and she quickly became closer and closer to Edwards as his right hand woman. She became colder but never lost herself. After the formation of the NGR, Bethany admitted she had held feelings for Edwards for years and the two became a romance. At first, Edwards and Bethany kept their romance a secret, and made sure not to make it about the NGR but instead about one another. They managed to keep it all secret, and eventually fell in love. After Gaunter O’Kyle’s attack on Fort Clarkson, Edwards became sick of all the secrets and made his relationship with Katherine public. During the planning for the Battle of Archangel, Edwards proposed to Katherine, which she happily accepted. She then revealed she was pregnant, much to the shock of Edwards. After the Battle of Archangel, Edwards retired to a modest house in Thomaston, alongside his pet wolf Fenrir and his new wife and children: twins Dominic and Charlotte Edwards. Trivia * Edwards is the first character in the series to kill another human (Andre Mitchell). * Edwards had the longest series life-span until his death, seconded only to Alex Junior. * Edwards has the great number of injuries out of any character in the series: ** A circle of scars on his forehead sustained from his battle with Andre Mitchell. ** A long scar on his neck from Andre's machete. ** A flesh wound on the side of his head - a luckily missed headshot. Perpetrator unknown. ** A large range of scars over his arms, legs torso and back. Sustained from a wolf pack attack that nearly spelt the end of him in Bennington National Park. ** His most prominent injury is his 'crippled' eye; the area around his right eye is snow-pale, the white of the eye is red, and the iris has turned yellow. This injury nearly caused him brain aneurysms on several occasions. He wore an eyepatch over the injury from Season 3 ''to ''Season 6. ** His heart was nearly removed from his chest during his battle against Bart Rhodes, leaving a scar just above his heart. ** He lost his middle toe on his right foot during his fight with Tannerson; the injury forced him to adopt a natural limp to maintain balance. ** He lost his left ear after part of it was bitten by a walker and he was forced to remove it to prevent it from affecting him. * Edwards' signature weapon is a modified, collapsible golf club. Although he referred to it as female, its name was not revealed until Season 21 Episode 5. * Edwards is an alcoholic.